


Седьмое октября

by cryptidsiren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, 900reed, Gavin900, M/M, reed900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren
Summary: "Ледяной взгляд серых глаз устремлен лишь вперед. В руках – букет из желтых роз. Вытоптанная дорожка, по которой направлялся Ричард, привела его прямиком к надгробному камню бывшего напарника, с момента смерти которого прошло уже четыре года."(okay if someone will translate this fic into English correctly i`m gonna love ya)





	Седьмое октября

Седьмое октября две тысячи сорок пятого года выдалось довольно холодным. Датчики реагировали на погоду, сигнализируя о том, что окружение, тем не менее, не причинит роботу вреда.

Моросил мелкий дождь. Для человека он был бы неприятен, но только не для Ричарда. Влажность его системе не опасна: он ведь, как и любой из андроидов — защищен от какого-либо воздействия извне.

Первые туманы, опустившиеся на городское кладбище, будто нагнетали и без того малоприятную обстановку. Но у машины была конкретная цель, бесконечным потоком нулей и единиц выстроившись в программе.

Люди всегда были такими хрупкими созданиями. Даже, казалось бы, обычное дуновение ветра — а вот человек уже чихает и кутается в теплый плед с требованиями принести ему лекарство и что-то выпить, лишь бы согреться и унять озноб.

В блоке памяти то и дело возникали обрезки записей наиболее важных моментов жизни его напарника: с самой первой встречи и до инцидента, унесшего его жизнь. Тогда Ричард не спас его. Не успел прикрыть собой. Вызывать неотложку было уже поздно — его бы в любом случае не откачали. Кончина была зафиксирована на месте; ранение в сердце оказалось фатальным. В тот день диод андроида полыхал алым, как человеческая кровь на его руках, цветом.

Пронизывающий ледяной взгляд серых глаз устремлен лишь вперед. В руках — букет из желтых роз. Вытоптанная привычная дорожка, по которой шагал Ричард, привела его прямиком к надгробному камню Рида, с момента смерти которого прошло уже четыре года.

Он пришел сюда не в первый раз. У робота за несколько лет выработалась целая схема из определенных действий конкретно для данной даты. Цветы всегда были свежими и заранее заказанными в магазине. По такому случаю даже черно-белый пиджак надевался новый, а не тот, который Ричард носил на миссии изо дня в день. Кажется, люди обычно ценят подобные мелочи. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что Гэвин бы оценил эти маленькие старания. Старания, которые каким-то образом пытались показать то, что он сожалеет о произошедшем. О том, что не выполнил свое предназначение, как идеальная машина. Ему стыдно — он хочет попросить прощения.

Мертвые не любят, когда их беспокоят, но сегодняшний день — особенный. Опустившись на одно колено, андроид положил букет рядом с надгробным камнем, на котором крупными темными буквами было высечено «Гэвин Рид. 7.10.2002 — 5.06.2041».

Многие бы добавили к подобной надписи явно не очень цензурные слова в связи с тем, каким он показал себя при жизни. Но, даже несмотря на все это, детектив являлся одним из лучших в Департаменте, как профессионал. Да и о покойниках нельзя говорить плохо.

Диод засветился янтарным. Андроид на мгновение прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая цепочку событий из спрятанных в дальних уголках памяти файлов. Он скрыл их подальше от Киберлайф, чтобы они не посмели удалить то, что послужило окончательной причиной его становления девиантом. Рядом с Гэвином кругляш и без того поблескивал желтым, но метафорическая стена была пробита насквозь в тот момент, когда остывающее тело детектива оказалось на его руках, а пульс и сердце перестали биться.

Янтарный сменился на сигнализирующий опасность красный. Перед глазами стоял образ Гэвина Рида, спроецированный из видео и фотографий в базах данных. Обработка информации не заняла у продвинутой модели слишком много времени; хватило буквально доли секунды, чтобы в его голове вновь раздался надменный голос напарника, из склеенных обрывков фраз и слогов, выстраивающий целые предложения, подобно плохо воссозданному искусственному интеллекту:

— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день, жестянка?

Система начала посылать тревожные сигналы о медленно поднимающемся уровне стресса и угрозе перегрева.

— Конечно, детектив Рид.

Он открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, где голограммой высвечивалось видео с ухмыляющимся Гэвином. Но файлы из памяти играли с ним злую шутку: следом появилось фото со смертельным ранением в груди. Ричард быстро сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь скрыть это от самого себя, но подобное действие было абсолютно бесполезным.

Датчики продолжали указывать на то, что система под угрозой. Подобным образом RK900 обычно занимался самобичеванием, наказывал себя за печальный исход истории детектива Рида: он ведь обещал помочь ему добиться повышения, но выполнить поставленную цель так и не удалось. Галочка рядом с очередным подпунктом в списке завершенных задач никогда не появится. Пустая клеточка будет раз за разом напоминать о проигрыше Девятисотого — преследовать за его неудачу; кричать о том, что даже идеальная модель — не само совершенство и не венец творения человечества.

— С днем рождения, Гэвин.

Эмоции душили девианта болезненными тисками, как будто металлическая проволока с самыми острыми шипами сдавливала его тело; он задыхался. Уверенный взгляд потупился от тяжелой скорби, от сожаления и раскаяния, а из глаз потекли слезы, смешиваясь с мелкими каплями дождя. Андроид закусил губу совсем как-то по-человечески, стараясь заглушить противные электрические импульсы, редкими, но сильными разрядами, бьющие в его висках не хуже молний в небе.

Тириумный насос противно жужжал; его так и хотелось вырвать из себя, растоптать, выкинуть как можно дальше и просто позволить системе отключиться. Пропажа из системы хотя бы одного важного биокомпонента для машин всегда была равносильна медленной человеческой смерти, и впереди их ждала лишь пустота. Но от таких мыслей и необдуманных поступков спасало лишь то, что в противном случае Ричард больше не сможет приходить на могилу детектива каждый год и приносить цветы. Желтые розы — символ искренней любви, о которой RK900 так и не успел сказать. Любви, которую осознал слишком поздно.

Единственное, чего он желал в такие моменты — отмотать время назад.


End file.
